


Thank You, Spikemuth!

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Concerts, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Licking, Not Wearing Underwear, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Urination, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: The remnants of Team Skull have traveled all the way to Spikemuth to see one of Piers' concerts. The venue is run-down and rowdy, but they fit right in. While taking a break to take a leak, Plumeria runs into Marnie, and the two immediately hit it off. What kinds of naughty things can Plumeria introduce Marnie to?
Relationships: Plumeri | Plumeria/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Thank You, Spikemuth!

Being in a mosh pit at Piers’ concerts made anyone who got involved hot and sweaty. No matter how lightly one dressed, things were going to get sticky. Though Galar was much cooler than their native Alola, when the members of Team Skull were moshing together with Team Yell, they felt like they were back in their own climate. However, their leader, Plumeria, despite the team formally disbanding, was still the one in charge. She told everyone that staying hydrated was important while they were in Spikemuth. If they passed out, she wasn’t going to be the one to haul their ass back to the cheap motel they were crashing in.

Plumeria had taken her own advice a bit too well. She had been drinking - fresh water, lemonade, soda pop - and had filled herself up so much that she heard it sloshing around in her belly when she was rocking out to Piers’ songs. A sharp, pressing sensation against her bladder told her that she had to go immediately, but all the portable toilets were occupied at the moment. She heard one of them rocking back and forth when she got close, and knew that it was better to not look inside. Probably one of the boys from Skull snogging - or going much, much further - with a girl from Yell. How they endured the smell in there was anyone’s guess.

“Can’t use the john in any of these unless you buy something, and it cost me a lot just to get the tickets to Galar, much less this concert,” thought Plumeria. “Ah, screw it. I’ll use the freakin’ wall if I have to.”

She found the nearest wall, hidden far enough away from the streetlights that she could see where she was aiming, but out of sight that no one would catch her. She dropped her pants and her panties, exposing her pussy to the chilly Galar night air. She arched her back a little, aiming towards a spot of graffiti on the wall. A yellow stream shot from between her legs, spraying against the wall and painting it with a refreshing splashing noise. Plumeria kept going, loving how good this felt after holding it in for so long. She almost didn’t notice that there was a second stream coming from right beside her.

To Plumeria’s surprise, she had seen that girl on the posters when she got here. She was the current Gym Leader at Spikemuth, though they were only a minor league town for the current year. The little sister of Piers, Marnie. Plumeria had heard all about her taking the gym challenge, but didn’t expect to run into her here. The biggest surprise was that, while Plumeria had trimmed her pubic hair down to a triangle shape, Marnie had a full bush that stood out against the bright lights of the Spikemuth alleyways.

“Get yer own wall!” said Marnie.

“I’m not using whatever the concert provided,” said Plumeria. “Does anyone here know how to keep those clean?”

“I keep tellin’ Team Yell to take better care of the loos, but I like pissin’ outside even more,” said Marnie. “Feels right, y’know?”

“You’ve got a strong stream going there,” said Plumeria. “I like your gumption.”

“You’re a real firehose yourself,” said Marnie.

They kept going for a few seconds more, briefly letting their streams overlap as they both finished pissing on the wall. Marnie reached for some bogroll she kept near the wall for just such a purpose, offering some to Plumeria to clean herself up. The two of them wiped, tossing their paper in a nearby trash can and leaving their giant, golden puddles of piss behind. However, they didn’t pull their pants up. Marnie asked Plumeria to come further down the alleyway to a sparkling clean bench.

“You’ve got a nice lookin’ cunt. Though my eyes were drawn to your tattoo more,” said Marnie. “I like your style.”

“If you came to Alola, you’d fit right in in Po Town,” said Plumeria. “You must be thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’.”

“I am feeling a little randy after seeing someone as beautiful as yourself taking a leak,” said Marnie. “Want to tease each others’ pussies ‘til we cum? We don’t have to tell anyone else.”

“I like the sound of that,” said Plumeria.

They sat opposite each other on the bench, close enough that they could nearly kiss each other. Plumeria was a head taller than Marnie, being a year or two older than her, but they had been through similar enough experiences that they felt a close kinship. With their panties down around their ankles, they looked into each others’ eyes, and then towards their waists. Plumeria went first, putting her hand on Marnie’s thigh, moving between her legs.

“You ever fingered yourself?” asked Plumeria.

“All the time,” said Marnie. “There’s nothin’ to do in this town, so having a wank is all you can do. Outta sight of the team, of course.”

“Do you think about anyone?” asked Plumeria. “Not your brother, I hope.”

“What’s wrong with you?” said Marnie. “There is this nice country boy, Victor. Helped me a lot recently. Saw him getting out of the hotel hot tub in Wyndon, and my mind started going bonkers.”

“Sounds like Elio,” said Plumeria. “I don’t know why he’s hot for Mallow. If he wants a tight brown ass, I’m available to him any time. Yet he doesn’t think to ask me. I think he’s too scared. You’re the first one who really gets me, Marnie.”

Plumeria’s wrist brushed against Marnie’s thick bush, her fingers rubbing against Marnie’s outer lips. She slid her index finger in, a squishing noise echoing in the alleyway as her finger went deeper inside Marnie’s pussy. She could tell that Marnie had already broken her hymen from masturbating. The tight folds of the pale girl closed around her fingers, holding them tight. Marnie blushed red, beads of sweat rolling from her forehead.

“That feels pretty good,” said Marnie.

“You’ve got a cute pussy,” said Plumeria. “Soft and squishy. I can almost smell your horniness coming off it. Have you banged one of Team Yell yet?”

“They’re my fan club, not an easy lay...” said Marnie, in between panting. Plumeria was digging around deeper inside her, brushing against her folds with her fingers. “I’m still a virgin!”

“So I’m your first,” said Plumeria with a smirk. “Me and the gang shack up at this abandoned rich dude’s place. When we’re not out grabbing Pokemon, I’m wavin’ my ass in the air and letting them take turns with my holes. Though I like cute girls, too.”

Plumeria’s finger teased Marnie’s clitoris. Marnie felt her legs tightening, her body about to buckle under the pleasures of Plumeria’s fingers. Before she could reach orgasm, Marnie moved her hand across, and put her index and middle fingers into Plumeria’s wet pussy. Plumeria slowed her motion, taken aback by the sudden feeling of Marnie’s fingers widening her lips, digging deeper into her the same way she had been doing.

“Just because you’ve got that tattoo doesn’t mean your womb’s protected,” said Marnie. “My fingers are gonna make you cum better than any of those limp-dicked Skull fellows.”

“Don’t get cheeky, you little brat,” said Plumeria. “Team Skull is many things, but they aren’t limp-dicked!”

“I’m feelin’ something sticky in here that’s not pussy juice,” said Marnie. “Is this jizz? How recently were you fucking?”

Now it was Plumeria’s turn to blush. Though the motel in Spikemuth was shabby compared to the borrowed house Plumeria had lived in for years, the atmosphere of it got her unbelievably horny. Guzma had declined to come on this trip, so the next man down the rung had been her go-to dick. Once he saw Plumeria standing naked in their motel room, overlooking the streets of the city, he plunged inside her, and they kept going at it until it was time for breakfast.

“It’s a normal thing to do before a concert!” said Plumeria.

“Like pissing on a wall?” asked Marnie.

“That’s completely different,” said Plumeria.

They kept fingering each other, each one moving their digits about inside the others’ pussies. Marnie’s technique was somewhat fumbling, less focused. She wanted to get Plumeria off, but didn’t know any of her weak spots. Plumeria was using slower movements, flicking Marnie’s clit until she was on the brink of orgasm, then pulling away to drag it out for longer. She was an expert at clenching her pussy, and wanted to teach this young upstart a thing or two.

“I’m not gonna cum first,” said Marnie. “This is my hometown, and that means you’re doing things my way.”

“You haven’t even taken a dick,” said Plumeria.

“Hey, Plumeria,” Marnie said. “Show me your tits.”

“The wind in Galar is so chilly my nipples are visible to everyone,” said Plumeria. “But it’s so sweaty and humid with you here that even my armpits stink. Sure, little girl.” Using her free hand, Plumeria rolled her shirt over her head, exposing her ample brown bosom. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and despite her appearance, her nipples were a shade of reddish pink, with puffy areaole. Her tips were standing out, becoming easy targets for Marnie.

Moments after her breasts were exposed, Marnie leaned forward and licked Plumeria’s tits. The hard nipples twitched in response to her tongue, and Marnie closed her lips around Plumeria’s chest, sucking and tugging at her nipples with sloppy, passionate sounds. Plumeria’s moans grew louder as Marnie teased her chest. Her nipples were sensitive, and while she loved having them played with, nobody had done it like Marnie before.

Plumeria’s hand pulled down Marnie’s top, exposing her own chest. Marnie’s breasts weren’t flat, but they were considerably smaller than Plumeria’s. Her nipples were a vibrant shade of pink, and just as hard. Plumeria pinched and rolled one of Marnie’s nipples between her fingers, making Marnie moan in return. They kept going at each others’ pussies and nipples, racing to an orgasm first.

Marnie gently bit down on Plumeria’s nipple. The electric sensation traveled down her body, making the area around her belly button feel warm, and her clit became rock-hard. Plumeria let out a lewd moan, one that echoed across the streets and through the alleyways, drawing the attention of passersby. Marnie lapped up the beads of sweat that had fallen across Plumeria’s breasts, enjoying the salty taste.

With their bodies growing hot, Marnie and Plumeria had their tongues meet. They deeply kissed each other, their fingers still deep in each others’ pussies and their nipples exposed to the streets, not caring who watched. They closed their eyes and their tongues overlapped. Plumeria could taste the flavor of her own cleavage sweat on Marnie’s tongue. It was delicious. Their kisses were just as sloppy as their fingering, lines of drool running down each others’ lips and falling into their cleavage.

They stopped the kiss at the last minute, moaning as their pussies came at the same time. Arcs of love juice shot from their lower lips, creating a rainbow underneath the streetlight. They were both squirters, and the puddle in front of the bench was so large that they couldn’t tell who had shot more. As they pulled their sticky fingers out of each others’ pussies, they looked each other in the eye.

Marnie licked the end of her fingers. “Your cunt tastes delicious. Want to try?”

Plumeria did the same. “It’s got that fresh taste of a virgin. You need to know what that is.”

They placed their fingers in each others’ mouths. They sucked off their own juices. It was naughty, tasting their own squirt, but they were into that sort of thing. Their pussies were drenched. There was no way they could put their panties back on now. Piers was about to start his encore performances, and Marnie promised she’d be there to support her brother for his nationwide tour.

“Want to lose your virginity in front of your brother?” asked Plumeria. “I can show you how.”

“Tell me everything you know.”

Marnie and Plumeria returned to the mosh pit just as Piers started his song. The crowds were wild, and the two of them jumped up and down in excitement. As they did, the men behind them saw that neither of them were wearing panties. They had a clear view of their pussies and butts. Marnie’s petite pale ass and Plumeria’s plump brown ass, both bouncing in front of them. The men unzipped their pants, and placed their hands on the girls’ shoulders.

“Can we?” they asked.

“Stick it in,” said Plumeria.

“Go for it,” Marnie said.

During Piers’ song, Marnie and Plumeria were cheering louder than anyone else. It wasn’t cheers. It was moans. Moans of the two of them being dicked in the crowd, the men sliding their hard cocks in and out of their young, wet pussies. They were so wet and ready, and the men so excited, that by the time the song reached the bridge, Marnie’s pussy had grown so tight that she was ready to take his cum inside her.

Piers was proud to see his sister in the audience cheering him on, her screams of passion rising above the crowds. The boy from Team Skull behind her looked like he was having a fun time, too. Marnie and Plumeria wouldn’t be able to hide the cum dripping from their pussies by the time Piers’ setlist finished. After the concert, Plumeria approached him with an offer.

“You’re the leader of the former Team Skull, aren’t you?” asked Piers.

“I’m a huge fan of yours,” said Plumeria, offering him a marker. “Can you sign my boobs?” She lifted her shirt, showing him her breasts. A small bite mark on her nipple was visible from where Marnie had been playing with her earlier. “Make it out to Plumeria.”

“So, what do you think Marnie?” asked Piers. “Now that I can focus full time on my music, I think we’re doin’ pretty good.”

“It was a great concert,” said Marnie. “And I made a new friend.”


End file.
